diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Diablo
Diablo? Okay.. what the Barb statue is standing on is the same Demon at the end of the Diablo III trailer. But seeing the Barb being aged, the statue is that of Barb most likely at the end of Diablo III, which hints many things. Like the Demon being brought down at the end, most probably by the Barb himself, and what not. But is it really Diablo? The photo frame in this article says so, but is it confirmed? If it is, quite a few changes will have to be made: both in this article and in others. :Starshade 11:29, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :WOWZAA!!! Very cool find there Starshade... I didn't notice the similarity :P That confirms the demon at end of the trailer to be Diablo right?? Bloody hell... That's a great find :) If this is true, give yourself a pat on the back for being the first :) Gotta spread this... WOW!!! But the part where the Barb kills him is cheesy ;) Maybe they'll release a statue for each class in a similar pose :) Let me confirm if it's really Diablo "Fear me... Part deux!!!" (f")f <-- Mobokill 11:40, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ::Uh, seeing the Barbarian as an old man, the statue depicts an scene likely to be at the end of Diablo III. Did Blizzard confirm that it's Diablo that the Barb is stepping on? Because if not, it could be any other demon. :Starshade 12:52, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :::There is no real official absolute confirmation that Diablo is the final boss of DIII, or even that this really is Diablo, because Blizzard could very well be lying to us. They like to do that, it gives them kicks. But yeah, so far at least they are basically saying that the demon in the trailer is Diablo because Blizzard themselves give the description of the Barbarian standing on a defeated Diablo on the official DiabloIII website. But we won't really know for sure until we play the game ourselves. And the Barbarian has always been an old character in DIII, his statue is no different to any other image of him. Atrumentis 12:49, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ::::But how could Blizz call such a blatant lie?? When have they lied before?? Wait... Don't answer that... No wait... Answer that, I'm curious :) But the statue sure confirms one thing... 3 face is is the big D. No doubt... Aren't the statues commissioned by Blizz?? We needed official confirmation, and here it is!!? But this raises the question. How could he have mutated so much?? Unless it's his real form O_o "Fear me... Part deux!!!" (f")f <-- Mobokill 13:09, 14 September 2008 (UTC) (I'll restart the discussion from the far left again.^^;;) I don't know. My friends say that Blizzard has fooled the fans often, not counting the April Fool jokes and postponing the release dates. Personally I have never found such incidents, though. Yes, Atrument. Tell me too. I'm intrigued.:) And.. so for now it seems that the Demon is indeed Diablo. Shall I start editing the pages? Including uploading the photo with Diablo shouting_ I mean roaring. Starshade 13:18, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :Well okay, maybe they haven't really lied like this before... but I can imagine them lying really easily, and then later just saying 'Oh sorry, we changed the concept' or something, lol. But they did lie with the whole 'There are no plans for Diablo III at this time' because they wanted to keep it a secret, so they might be doing the same thing with this. So far they have kept the lore a big secret and I imagine they intend to keep it that way. Blizzard loves secrets, it just seems odd they would throw it out there like that with noone officially stating it beforehand. Then again, they are also perfectly aware that fans will pick up on every little thing they say. But anyway, I can't find it anymore on the official DIII website, but I definitely read Blizzard say it themself that its Diablo that the Barbarian is standing on.Atrumentis 13:24, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ::Hm.. Actually, those things did happen... But I'm certain that they won't fish the entire army of the fans with such huge scale lie that "That's Diablo there". I'm not certain about the news, though. But if Blizzard says yes, at least unless it is disproved it can be assumed safe to take it as the truth, right?;; :Starshade 13:36, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Ummm...the picture of the statue never says Diablo, only Diablo III overthrown, it NEVER states that its Diablo himself. Confirmed? Sorry for the new section :P The upper one's too long. So, like Starshade said, Blizz has said that the Barb stands on Diablo in the statuette. And if we need official confirmation, anything Blizz says is official, right?? We won't take anyone else's word but Blizz said it itself. So, I vote that it is confirmed that the cinematic ugly is Diablo. Until Blizz goes OMG, WE LOLLED. ITZ A BOO-BOO. THATZ NO BIG D. ITZ MOBOKILL, DA NU PRIME EVIL. Ahem... Sorry, got a bit carried over there :) So, should the wiki be updated with the new exclusive info?? Atru, or Dan. Please hit the go button :) "Fear me... Part deux!!!" (f")f <-- Mobokill 13:48, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :Huh... Unsure about that. But I think we need an external link confirming this first. Then we can update it in the new info. I personally think it's a big enough news. Why don't we create a small section in the main page and show the picture? ::Starshade 13:57, 14 September 2008 (UTC) *Hits 'GO' But... its not really exclusive, is it? Diablofans and I imagine other sites already reported it a while ago, lol. And okay, here is the link (you have to scroll down to the bottom). And here is the article that I just linked to: Diablo III "Overthrown" Premium Statue Unveiled 07-31-2008" Commemorating the exciting announcement of Diablo III, Blizzard Entertainment and Sideshow Collectibles are proud to introduce the Diablo III Premium Statue series with its epic first release. Unveiled at San Diego Comic-Con 2008, "Overthrown" depicts a mighty barbarian atop the conquered Diablo, shouting towards the High Heavens in vicious triumph. Standing a massive 18" (457.2mm) high, hand-cast in high-quality polystone and meticulously painted to exacting standards, each piece is individually finished with a unique edition number. To see some pictures or to pre-order the piece, head on over to Sideshow's website and check out the regular edition or the Sideshow exclusive edition (includes alternate helmeted head). Atrumentis 14:14, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ::That was already in the references for the statue :-| ... and why does the statue need to represent something in the game? Maybe it's just something they thought was cool, maybe this scene is from the ending of the second game. Surely Diablo will be in Diablo III, wouldn't be a Diablo game otherwise, but all the stuff you've talked about is pure speculation. It's just not sufficient evidence for anything right now. Oh, it's already been said that this is Diablo (this is a more detailed one) at Leipzig. The first image was named Diablo Head on the press CD. The demon at the end of the trailer is most certainly Diablo. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 16:13, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :::Unless its all a big conspiracy, eh? :::Lol, I hate conspiracy theorists. Atrumentis 16:30, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Every bit of info available about that demon says it's Diablo. "When I see a bird that walks like a duck and swims like a duck and quacks like a duck, I call that bird a duck." - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 16:35, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :::::So it's settled then??... Trimouth is Diablo??... Should we add in the main page... Diablo News template, here I come :) And Dan ma man, Diablo certainly is in the game. We all know that... But we wanna know if the spiky demon in the trailer was him or someone else, that's all. And you say that concept art doesn't represent anything. But saying the same thing for statuettes is another matter entirely. Blizz puts every detail into their figurines. They wouldn't just make an, like Star pointed out, old Barb standing on top of the trailer demon, exact replicas from the game and trailer, mind you, and call it Barb stands victorious on Diablo and shouts towards High Heavens. Maybe it's part of a whole line of figurines of each class. I'm sure they'll release the Witch Doctor's statue at Blizzcon :) So, has our extensive research into the subject finished ;) Waiting with bated breath. And LOLZ, look at Dan's talk page for a laugh :) I said that ,yes, the spiky three-mouthed demon is Diablo, I thought it was common knowledge, but the statue doesn't mean that he's defeated by the barbarian or anything, it's just something that looks cool. I'm disregarding the statue as a reliable source, not the concept art. And should I respond to that guy? I mean, to believe his story you need to have a 2 digit IQ, which I surely don't. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 17:35, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :Hold on a second. Who is "that guy" you just referred to? ::Starshade 00:16, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :::The other guy is the one who typed in the funny in Dan's talk page :) Lol, just look at his page :D And I'm adding the Diablo thing, not that thing, the thing discussed here, in the News thing :) Oh, Star, upload the pics you were talking about, the big D's article needs a new section ;) "Fear me... Part deux!!!" (f")f <-- Mobokill 00:45, 15 September 2008 (UTC) ::::This.... in the Cinematic trailer.;; Diablo's face :Starshade 12:10, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :::::There is an animation of that:Image:Diablo3 diablo.gif - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 12:07, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Isn't it better to have a large one, even if it's a still image? When the game animation is available, we can use such ones then. But come to think of it, that could be suitable, too.:Starshade 12:10, 15 September 2008 (UTC) So.. sorry!;;; :Starshade 12:13, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Titles I was browsing through the other language Diablo wikis (they're dead fish compared to us :)) and found something interesting. I KINDA UNDERSTAND FRENCH!!! Wow! No that's not the interesting part. The French wiki has the Evils named along with their titles. Like Diablo, the Lord of Terror. Should our articles be moved like that?? The older names will be redirected. So, it seems doable :) "Fear me... Like hell!!!" (f")f <-- MOBOKILL 02:28, 19 September 2008 (UTC) :No. On Wikipedia, for example, it's not Julius Caesar, Dictator of the Roman Republic, it's just Julius Caesar. It's kinda like that. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 17:57, 19 September 2008 (UTC) :Yeah... they're kind of neat subtitles, maybe they could just be included in the first line of the article, i.e. Diablo, also known as the Lord of Terror, etc. You know, now that you mention French, I noticed some of the unique items have names in different languages, most notably French: e.g. Pierre Tombale Couant. I know pierre tombale means tombstone, but I have no idea what "Couant" means, so for pages like that it might be good to have some sort of consultant, so as to get more info on name origins :/ [[User:CologneCerroneHoudini|'CCHoudini!']] My Talk 20:06, 19 September 2008 (UTC) :::The only consultant I can think of now is either Cheatman or Dan's friend :) Kudos to my short memory span for thinking only them up :) Maybe the other language wikis' b'crats and admins should be invited to fill in the name origins in other languages?? Good idea though, we'll get very reliable info from them. And I thought Pierre was a title :) "Fear me... Like hell!!!" (f")f <-- MOBOKILL 02:23, 20 September 2008 (UTC) It sounds cool though... Removal I'removed information about the presence of Diablo in Diablo III because Blizzard don't confrimed it. The monster from the movie could be Belial or Azmodan... :It is Diablo. See the discussion above and the Barbarian of Diablo III page. That statue there matches the Demon in the trailer, and the description states that it's Diablo. :(His Wrath falls from the Heavens. :Starshade) 09:27, 19 October 2008 (UTC) ::I saw that statue, but... if to think, I can find differences. --Sergejfron 09:30, 19 October 2008 (UTC) ::Ok... let's keep the information, that is POSSIBLY is Diablo and wait until Blizzard confrims it, because it could be simple disinformation.--Sergejfron 09:32, 19 October 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, come on, everything said and released so far points out that Diablo is the three headed monster in the trailer. As the trailer is, most surely, made from in-game cinematics I think it's safe say that Diablo will be in D3. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 10:13, 19 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Hehe, there hasn't been a Diablo game without Diablo so far and I doubt D3 will be any different. In fact, if Diablo isn't in the game, it won't be a real diablo game at all ;) I still dont think he's 3 headed tho :P! - Hazual 10:31, 19 October 2008 (UTC) :::::I said three-headed because that was the way he was known right after the WWI announcement. He has mouths on his shoulders or something.- [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 10:37, 19 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::OK, but it's wasn't confrimed! So, we must place the note, that it's spectaculation, no more, though. Understand me, please. What would be, if Diablo WILL be in the game, but the 3-head guy isn't Diablo? Possibly Belial, or all three prime evils in one? Who knows? --Sergejfron 10:41, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Since almost everyone online's on this topic, lemme have a piece o cake too :) Ol' three mouth IS Diablo (according to the description of an OFFICIAL statuette commissioned BY Blizz) Sorry for the caps :P Now there are two possible scenarios regarding this. First, it's really Diablo and Blizz intended to not reveal him kinda in-your-facey. They chose a more subtle way, make a statuette, that only a small percentage of the fans'd buy :P and when they realize it's the same demon and that they're called Diablo... BINGO BABEE!!! Then there's the conspiracy theory like Atru and Sergei put it... That Blizz is actually fooling us into believing it's the big D and when the game's released, they'll go into denial mode. Look at one of my above posts for an idea of what they'll say :D There is a slight possibllity that it isn't Diablo seeing that they don't match his description from the Sin War novels, and at that time, he was in his true form, mostly the horns, they're supposed to be curved and coming in front, but 3mouth has straight spiky horns that run back. Wait... Diablo has straight spiky horns that run back O_o. But not from his head... So, by final word I say put up a speculation template with the info until more definitive proof arrives ;) Maybe point out all the arguments from this talk page that led to our conclusion so that future users can understand. "The Diablo Wiki needs you 4L!!!", MOBOKILL (Ramblings) 11:50, 19 October 2008 (UTC) :D'oh, what a speech.-_-;; Come to think of it, you're right. we'll get to work then. Putting speculation template and such. :(His Wrath falls from the Heavens. :Starshade) 12:26, 19 October 2008 (UTC) ::Ha ha :) And if someone's interested, check out what others think. See ya guys then. "The Diablo Wiki needs you 4L!!!", MOBOKILL (Ramblings) 12:35, 19 October 2008 (UTC) :: On a side note: there might be a connection between the fiery comet that hit the Cathedral and this avatar of -presumably- Diablo. D has never been so 'fiery' before...guess comets are easier to posses then humans :P - Hazual 13:53, 19 October 2008 (UTC) :: You're great man, Mobokill. OK, that spectaculation sign will be here, because someone will read, that 3-headed demon is Diablo and will think, that is the official info, but it's not. I think, that Blizzard wouldn't show Diablo in the trailer, to made intrigue. So, I think it's one of the Lesser's... --Sergejfron 14:09, 19 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Heh heh. Glad that's clear even though, what Sergei said in the end didn't make sense :P I must've been studying too hard. Ha ha. "We're ruthless, we're deadly. We'll wait for a chance to kick your butt. We're in-your-face, we're vulgar. We're the Diablo Wiki... ... And me eat dead people" :D "The Diablo Wiki needs you 4L!!!", MOBOKILL (Ramblings) 01:28, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Could be all three of them. Like Diablo, Mephisto, and Baal merged... Bug I fought Diablo (In DII) many times, but the last time, I saw that, when diablo legs where looking to me, his torso was looking to his left. That onliy happened when he still stood, specially after killng me or sometimes when at the border of the screen. Is that normal or extremly rare? I didnt take a screenshot, but if I knew how easy that was... What is Diable exactly? Sorry guys, I'm kind of new to this game, but I have a general question about this character. It wasn't clear to me from the bio, but is Aiden still the host of Diable throughout the series? Did Diablo morph and disfigure Aiden's body in the previous games to become what it currently looks like now? :First of all, sign your posts. Second of all, Aidan ceased to be his host the moment he was defeated in Diablo II. Concerning why Diablo looks the way he does in DII (as opposed to D3 for instance) is explained in material of the latter (at least on behind the scenes stuff) but the explanation is potentially spoilerish.--Hawki 10:02, May 15, 2012 (UT) Diablo Is Not a Girl I have been hearing a lot that diablo was considered a "girl" as seen from Diablo III cinematics and the figure in game. Ild like to confirm he isn't female and my proof is Cain's book about Andarial stating as she is the only female one among all the evil lords (prime and lessers) If i understood that wrong please correct me, if its stated then sorry to reinstate the obvious. ---- IareDragon 05:11, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :First of all, this is better reserved for a forum or blog. Secondly, no, Diablo isn't female. He looks that way in D3 because Leah (a female) served as his host.--Hawki 05:29, May 22, 2012 (UTC) David Brevik and how he came up with the name. I'm not sure where to put this (I think it may actually be put on the main article for the game rather than the Boss Monster), but here's a little tidbit that even has a source as to how this title of this franchaise was chosen: Source "David Brevik: I thought of the game when I was in high school and I lived in the east part of San Francisco in a town called Danville and I lived at the base of Mount Diablo and that’s where the name comes from. Once I found out what the mountain name was, I thought that was awesome, I didn’t speak Spanish, so I thought I wanted to use that as a title for a nemesis in a videogame. It’s simply from where I lived." :It could go in both potentially, as long as it's specified that it could refer either to the demon or the game. Then again, pretty much the entire article can be noted in some form.--Hawki (talk) 11:16, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Game Articles I'm seeking to overhaul the article, and I was thinking - IMO, it would be best to separate the "in-game" sections for Diablo, one for each game ("Diablo (Diablo I)," Diablo (Diablo II)", etc.). There's a precedent for this in that there's two skeleton king articles for instance, and given the volume of material, plus how the fights all differ from each other, I think it would serve the article and fights better.--Hawki (talk) 09:18, May 26, 2015 (UTC) :Gone and made the boss articles. Core article still needs work, but hey, chipping away at the boulder.--Hawki (talk) 09:32, May 27, 2015 (UTC)